When Things Get Too Loud
by EpicMeister
Summary: Meulin Leijon, the descendant of The Disciple might have lost her hearing from Kurloz by accident, but what if she hadn't? What if her parents knew she was special? What if they had taken her back as a wriggler instead of leaving her? What if someone had come for her? What if that someone culled her parents in front of her? Oneshot; might continue if I feel like it, R&R please. :33


_**Be Meulin Leijon.**_

(Four Sweeps Old)

You sit on the ground, playing with your cat toys in your room as your black and white kitten "Ship" sits near you. Your mother is nearby as well, and is smiling happily, watching you. Your father is out at work. Life is fruitful, event-less, and pretty much awesome for you. Your dark eyes are as bright as ever, and your long, wavy dark brown hair, a rarity amongst trolls, is pulled back into a neat plait.

You were strange. From when you were born, you had been... different from other green-bloods. From your habits, your likings, your dis-likings, and many other things. Maybe because you hadn't 'grown up the ways other wrigglers had' or something like that.

"Mama, when is-" you begin, but is interrupted by a loud sound.

You hear the main door opening, and turn to see your mother opening your bedroom door and looking down the banister to watch for your father. You hear a banging and thumping sound and then the door swings open.

Your father comes in, screaming bloody murder before there is a sound of something ripping then a thud. Your mother covers her mouth, whirls around, and rips you away from your spot on the ground, with you still clutching all your toys, and runs to her room, Ship following. Everything sounds too loud for you. She rips open the closet, and opens a 'secret compartment' before shoving you, your stuffed toys, and Ship in it. You don't understand what is going on. All you know is that your mother is shaking, and everything is becoming too loud. She closes the compartment, and you see small holes for breathing, and find you can see through them.

She climbs in the closet after you, but not in the hidden compartment. She is breathing as lightly as she can, but for some strange reason her breathing just sounds irregularly heavy to you. You are silent, big eyes watching everything. You were never much of a cry-baby. You hear thudding steps, coming closer and closer to the room. Then the door is yanked open.

The closet doors are thrown open, and you watch with your still innocent eyes as your mother is dragged out. A monstrously tall and muscular troll with strange white and black markings on his face yanks her by her hair, a smile twisting his features. His hair is long and wild, and his horns twist inwards then outwards. His violet hued eyes make your heart thud in your chest.

"You bitch." he drawls out the words, and his voice itself is enough to make your skin crawl unpleasantly. "You motherfucking bitch. You kept your motherfucking wriggler all to yourself." he reaches out with his hands, which have long and slender fingers with scarily sharp nails. He uses those fingers to hold your mothers face in his hand, head cocking slightly. "And why the motherfuck would you do that?"

_Please don't hurt her. _ The words play out in your head, and you watch on.

Your mother does not answer, cannot answer, and will not answer. Fear has gripped her. But on the other hand, you feel something else shuddering in your chest. The purple-blood, who is probably here to cull your mother, begins to lean closer to your mother. "Such a motherfucking pretty face. Why won't you motherfucking answer me? Are you _scared_?" his eyes widen as his smile deepens, the stuff on his face making it all the more creepier. "Motherfucker, you _scared_? Then maybe you shouldn't have kept your wriggler and given it up like a good parent to a proper lusus?"

Your mother finally speaks.

" _No._" and then the purple-bloods eyes go crazy as he yanks your mothers head back and she shrieks, rage conjuring a mask so horrifying it would fit in with a horror-terror dream, the look screwing up his features. "_No. I will not give up the Disciple to a lusus_ ." the purple blood pulls his one finger along your mothers neck, small trails of green blood seeping out. You shiver in tune with your mother.

"Tell me where you kept the motherfucking wriggler, huh?" the troll leaves his finger on the center of your mothers throat just as small tears come up to her eyes. The troll just laughs, and his grip grows stronger. You can hear her ragged breathing.

It is way too loud for you.

"_Fuck yourself._" she breathes, anger clouding her vision for a moment, and you nearly cry at your mothers defiance. But her courage is only rewarded with pain. You close your eyes as screaming fills your ears, louder and louder and louder... and then you open your eyes at the wrong moment and you see your mothers head being ripped off.

You don't notice the tears streaming down your cheeks. You don't notice yourself shaking. You don't even notice that you couldn't hear the rip.


End file.
